A Prince's Palette
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: Legolas has returned to Rivendell for one last council, and, while there, runs into the strangest elf maiden he has ever met. She takes Legolas on the craziest ride of his life. Adventures insue from a headache inducing friendship and a tale unfolds
1. Bumping into eachother

Sabrina was not the most organized of elves. To be truthful, she was an odd one. She looked like an elf, walked like an elf, thought like and elf, but still, she was odd. Sabrina could be loud and boisterous. She could curse like a dwarf or get into mischief like a gnome. She was young, at two thousand-one hundred and thirteen years old she was barely an adult. Sabrina had tried to hang around the males as a young little elf, as the females cared only for dresses and jewels. Sabrina wanted to romp and play, not to walk through the lilies in pretty dresses.

Now Sabrina was on her own, and she was late to a very important date. Her father had ushered her out the door with her pack full of sketchings and plenty of blank paper for more sketching. "Off you go!" He had said, patting her bum like he would a child as he rushed her out the door, "To the council! You do not want to be late to such a great honor do you?" Sabrina did not, so she ran out the door, with her father yelling for her to be careful.

Sabrina ran through Rivendell, stuffing papers into her pack as she went. She was so preoccupied she did not spy the other blonde elf running from the other direction. They collided, sending Sabrina to the ground rump first with an, "oof!" and the free papers she had been trying to stuff into her pack fluttered about the leaf strewn ground. Sabrina blinked, confused, now what had happened? Had she struck a stone wall? Looking up revealed she was wrong. No, she had merely struck the most handsome blonde elf she had ever seen.

The elf looked down at her, "Oh! I apologize! I suppose should look where I am going!" He bent and offered his hand. Sabrina held up a finger, asking him to wait a moment while she gathered her papers. Once they were in the pack she took his hand.

"I was not watching either, I am late and was in a hurry, trying to get my sketching paper in my pack." Sabrina slung her bag over her shoulder, "I am Sabrina," Sabrina declared, offering her small hand for a shake. The elf took it and gave it a firm shake.

"An odd name, I am Legolas." Legolas said, smiling as he drew his hand back and situated his traveling cloak better.

"It's not odd, my real elven name is Merenwen, Sabrina is Merenwen in common tongue. I like Sabrina better." Sabrina explained her speech was clipped and almost ran together in an eccentric manner. She started in the direction of the Council. Legolas followed her, apparently he was headed in the same direction.

"Merenwen is a lovely name," Legolas commented, "but I suppose you should be called what you enjoy hearing. My name would be Greenleaf, in common tongue, not a very good nickname."

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, my name just translates to another name which I suppose is odd in and of itself" Sabrina contemplated, scratching her chin as her emerald eyes traveled to the sky, as they often did when she was thinking. Finally they reached the council and quickly took their seats. They were indeed late, but Elrond did not seem to notice, as he had yet to start, he was still discussing something with an old man, dressed completely in white with neat white hair and a trimmed white beard. Sabrina got out some blank parchment and coal and began sketching the remainder of the fellowship. Sabrina had been here on the very first council of the ring some years ago. She had been a visual record keeper, drawing those that had joined the fellowship. She suddenly realized that Legolas had been apart of the fellowship and that she had sat next to him in the first council. How could she forget him?

As Sabrina finished up her sketch she noticed the fellowship was only missing one, Boromir. That was a true shame. Sabrina had admired Boromir's spirit, they had exchanged a few words before the fellowship left, and she had been excited to make a friend from the lands of man, but he had not returned, and she was sure he had perished. Even Aragorn had returned, and he was now known to be king of Gondor, the returning king. Here, however, he was dressed has he had the first time. In ranger clothing. Sabrina shook her head and drew a little floating crown to acknowledge the king.

Elrond finally turned to the chattering council, "We have gathered here, as we have before, years ago, but today is different, today we are not debating how to handle the fate of Middle Earth, but thanking, and giving respect to those who have risked their lives to save us all. Please, let the fellowship stand, and let us all thank them."

Legolas rose from Sabrina's side, as did Gandalf the White, the four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Gimli, the dwarf, and Aragorn, the king. Sabrina quickly got out another piece of paper and began sketching the scene as everyone stood. Sabrina stood as well, from respect, but continued to sketch in the awkward position. Elrond gave a prayer to the fellowship, and the council repeated. Sabrina looked up from her drawing and spoke with the group, taking in the sight of the fellowship.

All of them looked tired, beat up, and worse for wear, but happy to be home. They all seemed to have survived, save Boromir. Sabrina looked down at her paper and felt her eyes sting. She drew the barest of a light outline of the man from Gondor. She felt he should still be apart of this, if only in spirit, then so be it. Sabrina let out a long breath as Elrond finished his speech. The gathered council all bowed their heads in respect as the fellowship sat back down. Legolas regained his seat beside Sabrina and chanced a quick peek at her drawing.

Sabrina noticed and flushed bright pink when she saw his little smile. She hastily replaced it with a fresh sheet and began drawing Elrond as he said farewell. Sabrina drew quickly, so when Elrond dismissed them she had most of him drawn in…she could do the rest from memory anyway…

Sabrina stood with the other, trying to carefully stuff her papers into her bag. She was so busy she hardly noticed that Legolas lingered. When she finally looked up and noticed him standing there she gave a start and blinked at him for several moments, tilting her head slowly. "Hello again." She said in a way that made Legolas chuckle.

"I apologize for startling you, but I could not help but notice you were quite good." Legolas replied, making Sabrina's blush return.

"Oh…yes, I suppose I am good enough for Elrond…I mean, he invited me here, to draw the council for records, but there are sure to be more skilled then I." Sabrina said modestly, carefully placing her pack on her back and doodling in the dirt with the toe of her boot.

Legolas nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, good enough for Elrond indeed…perhaps even good enough for my own father." He mused, pacing a little with his head pointed slightly up to gaze at the sky. "We live underground, for the most part, I'm sure my father would appreciate some fine art to decorate…"

Sabrina paled slightly, King Thranduil? "Oh no, I am not good enough for such things, and for an underground home monochromatic drawings would not help, he needs color…I cannot paint well." It was true, whenever Sabrina tried to drabble in things such as color she always seemed to butcher her poor art.

Legolas turned about in a small slow circle, still thinking. "Then we shall get you a tutor! Your sketching skills paired with a painters talents would be a wondrous thing to see."

Sabrina gulped, it didn't look like she was getting out of this so easily…She supposed it was her job…but she really just wanted to stay home. Sabrina was disorganized enough as it were…If she were to travel so far she would be an absolute mess! She chewed her bottom lip in thought, keeping her emerald eyes to the ground, her loosely plaited blonde hair falling about her shoulders. "Let me think on it…for tonight…and I shall give you my answer in the morning." She finally said, lifting her head to see the prince looking at her with his intense blue eyes.

Legolas looked at her for a few moments, then gave his head a single nod, "alright…shall I meet you were we ah…ran into each other before? Say around…high noon?" He suggested with a small smile, laughter in his eyes. It had been awhile since he had been able to joke with another elven being.

Sabrina let out a breath, "that sounds just fine." She agreed, adjusting the strap to her pack. She slowly turned to go and when Legolas did not seem to need to talk to her further, she hurried away. When she was out of eyesight she sprinted home, ready to be back to her cozy little home. Sabrina finally arrived at the little cottage, nestled in a glade of the tranquil forest. She burst in the door, finding her father reading one of his very favorite books.

Lenwe did not even look up from his reading as his daughter burst into the door, causing their pet birds to flutter frantically in their grand bird cage. Enelya took a glance form the adjoining room briefly before turning back to her cooking. The elders were used to their daughter's rather…eccentric ways, and had ceased trying to help her be more lady like and graceful…and _slower. _

"Am I safe to believe you made it on time?" Lenwe asked, finally setting his book down to look at her with a small smirk across his lips. The way his daughter rushed about he was almost positive she had made it in the nick of time, but he liked to tease her after all.

"Oh, yes of course Ada!" Sabrina assured him, nodding her head sagely. "I did quite well, I think." She took her pack off her back and handed it to her Ada, who picked out the few pictures she had managed to draw while she was there. Lenwe looked over them and nodded, a smile creeping over his face as he realized a similarity between the ones she had drawn of the fellowship.

Sabrina noticed immediately and wandered what her Ada was up to, "what? What is it?" She demanded, feeling the flush creep up her neck to her cheeks, staing them a soft pink rosy color.

Lenwe turned the two pictures of the fellowships to his daughter so she may see. "My dear Merenwen, you seem to be paying exceptional attention to a certain male!" Lenwe pointed out. Sabrina's cheeks grew steadily darker. She had not noticed that! She snatched the drawings away and hastily retreated to her room. Lenwe only chuckled and set her bag down beside his chair. Enelya came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"How you torment our daughter!" Enelya chided gently, handing Lenwe a small plate of a baked treat. Her husband took it and chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to reply when Sabrina burst back into the room, eyes wide.

"Oh Ada a almost forgot to tell you!" Sabrina began excitedly, already having completely forgotten about her father's teasing. Lenwe raised a brow and sat back with his hands folded and his plate resting on his thigh.

"Do go on Merenwen!" he said with a wide smile. Enelya tutted and went back to get Sabrina a plate, not doubt the little elf was hungry. She was all over the place she was!

Sabrina sat in a chair next to her father's, "Prince Legolas was there, of course! I ran into him (quite literally!) and we talked briefly." Sabrina took the plate her mother offered her when she came back out of the kitchen and joined them. "We sat together at the council and he saw how I drew and thought I was quite good." Lenwe nodded, so far this was an ordinary story. His little Merenwen was quite the artist, but something must have her excited! "So he has invited me to come with him, to draw for his father!"

Lenwe gave a single loud clap, "aha! I tell you Merenwen, you are good! Do you listen to your poor old Ada? Never!" Lenwe pretended to be insulted and chuckled wen Sabrina gave his arm a shake.

"But Ada! King Thranduil does not need such drawl as monochromatic sketching! He needs paintings of bright and gentle colors. I am not good with colors!"

Lenwe thought for awhile. Sabrina did have a point. Lenwe had taught her to draw, but he had never been able to get her a proper tutor for colors!

Sabrina was reluctant to give this next bit of information, "he did, however, offer to find me a tutor…should I go Ada? The journey will be long…" Sabrina had never traveled very far from home. She had never had any need to, but to travel far, with an almost complete stranger…a complete _royal _stranger, across mountains and rivers, just seemed…crazy.

Lenwe looked at his daughter hard for several moment, rubbing his smooth chin in thought. "You were always such an adventurous little elfling! And now you are scared?" Lenwe shook his head. "Think of this as the grand adventure you had always searched for when you were young. A great journey! You do not want to miss out of this opportunity do you?"

Sabrina took in a heavy breath, "I meet him in the morning…I shall think on it hard tonight…" Sabrina finished off her treat and put her plate in the water basin, thinking her mother and father quickly before retiring to her room for the night…she was so tired…and yet her father's words raced around in her head. He had had a point, and she knew this. He had always wanted her to do great, and had urged her on even when it seemed she had crashed and set to flames!

The young female elf crawled into bed. She had to make a decision…but it was a hard one to make. If she traveled to far she would miss her mother and father so much and was sure to get homesick. But she did often bore of her daily life here, and she had cravings for the unknown…but could she deal with it? She supposed the real dilemma here was that she was scared…scared she was weak and helpless…

Sabrina buried her face into the cool fabric of the pillow, her head beginning to hurt from all the swirling intermingling thoughts. She had to decide…and she supposed…if she were weak…or if she were strong, tomorrow at high noon was her chance to finally figure that out.

Sabrina woke the next morning to her Ada knocking on her door. "Merenwen! Get up or you shall miss your prince!" Sabrina groaned, remembering what path lay ahead of her this morning…she had to decide whether to leave home or miss out on a grand adventure…great. Sabrina got out of bed and sat at her mirror, trying to tame her wild golden hair.

When she got it to lay the way she wanted to rose and went to her closet, dressing in fresh clothes. Sabrina hardly ever wore dresses, and preferred the woman's riding clothes, of which she done a silver pine set of. Sabrina double checked herself in her mirror and grabbed her pack of drawing supplies. Sling it over her back she turned to her bedroom door and stood there a moment, just looking at the mahogany for an extended period of time.

Would she go? No doubt her father would be disappointed if she decided to decline, but if she stayed she would miss home so very much…but then the call of the unknown just drew her to the prospect of excitement. She went over her options over and over, going through the ups and downs of each options several times.

Finally she turned from the door and strode to her bed, rustling the covers and sheets until she found what she was looking for. From the nest she called a bed Sabrina produced a moderately sized moss green, wool blanky. It was her blanket from when she was a very small little elfling. She had carried it everywhere. She put it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like her parents and home. Sabrina smiled at it before carefully putting it into her pack…

She had made her decision.

Not ten minutes later she was walking in the warming morning sun as it drew close to high noon. Sabrina now sported a satchel with necessary traveling supplies and her usual little art pack.

She reached the garden where she and the prince had clashed, just in time to see him with his steed, packed and ready to make way. Sabrina swallowed hard and approached him, chin held high. Legolas turned and saw her coming. Spotting her satchel he smiled. He knew her decision, so when she came to stand beside him she did not feel the need to say it.

Legolas stepped back and gestured for her to climb up onto the horse, charming smile and all. Sabrina looked from his outstretched hand to the white animal. Uh oh…Legolas noticed her hesitation and confusion swept across his face.

"Is…something wrong?" He asked curiously, looking from her to the horse and back again. Surely she did not have a problem with riding! Few elves have gone through life without getting onto a horses back…surely this young healthy elf had no problem with such a gentle animal?

Sabrina looked very embarrassed, "I…ah…have never ridden before." She mumbled so quietly Legolas had to lean forward to hear her. Her cheeks grew pink and she clasped her hands together in abashment.

Legolas blinked, astonished, but shook his head after a few moments. "It is easy, really, if you listen to me you shall be perfectly safe." Legolas patted the saddle, glad he had not decided to go bare back, as was usual to elves. "Come now, this is the quickest way." Legolas said when Sabrina still hesitated.

Sabrina sighed and stepped forward, letting Legolas direct her foot into the right place and help her swing over. She really had to stretch. She was rather small, even for an elf. Legolas swung on behind her, gracefully and easily, taking the reins of the horse and directing it down one of the garden paths.

Sabrina was silently panicking . She could feel every step the horse made and she felt like she was going to slide off any moment, regardless of Legolas holding the reins sturdily before her. She clutched the front of the saddle till her fingers turned white.

When the path opened up to a wider area, leaving the garden behind, she felt a tad better, and the gates to Rivendell were in sight. Sabrina was on her way to a grand adventure! Giddiness replaced her fear of riding a horse for the first time and as the went through the gate Sabrina leaned and looked behind them, saying goodbye to her home.

Legolas watched her and tilted his head. This young elf maiden was very odd. She was like no one he had ever seen. He had even begun to wonder if she were all there in her head. At times she would seem visit another world in her own mind and her eyes would lose focus, as if she were falling asleep, only to blink curiously at him moments later.

They rode on for a few more hours, the sun leaving high noon behind to sink into the west. Sabrina had begun to grow used to the swaying of the horse and had relaxed in the saddle, merely enjoying the scenery for awhile. Legolas noticed that Sabrina had taken to stroking his steed's mane. Arod obviously was not minding and his eyes half closed pleasantly.

Legolas soon pulled Arod to a stop before a clump of trees and a small stream. This would be a nice place to rest. Legolas hopped down and led Arod to the largest tree and paused to reach up and assist Sabrina down from the saddle.

Sabrina got down a wee less gracefully then Legolas, and used the prince as support until both feet were firmly planted on the ground. One Sabrina was off the horse and able to stand on her own Legolas went to the stream to refill their water pouches. Sabrina made herself comfortable against the tree and took out some paper to begin drawing Arod as he happily munched on some thick green grass.

Legolas soon returned and was not surprised to see Sabrina sketching. He began to replace the pouches into Arod's saddle bags and watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was not aware of the world around her when she drew, Legolas could tell just by looking at her. He could see a range of emotions fleet across her face as her sketch took shape…Legolas turned his head to the sky, seeing the splashes of orange and pink as the sun set. Perhaps when she had learned how to pain the would ask her to paint him a sunset…

_**Author's Note: **__I would like to say, first of all, that this is a remake of a truly terrible first fic of mine "The Prince and the Pirate" I encourage you to read at least the first chapter, and see how it has improved. I cannot believe I once defended that story, but alas I was young and foolish. I am much the wiser now._

_Still my knowledge of Middle Earth is not as expansive as I wish it were, if you see any garish and appalling mistakes regarding this world please do not hesitate to tell me in a constructive manner._

_This chapter is short, I hope to make the others longer, but for now this shall suffice,_

_Please read and review!_


	2. Onward

It was only a few days out in their journey, and so far, it was rather uneventful. Sabrina getting rather bored, if she were being honest she had expected more excitement after leaving home, but so far all they had come across were a few rabbits, scattered clumps of trees, and rocks. In the distance the jagged outline of the mountains they were traveling toward could be seen, but so far the terrain was rather dull. Sabrina tried her best to keep herself occupied, but she could tell she was beginning to bother Legolas with her excessive questions.

"How long until we get there?"

"A few days."

"You mean three? Or is it more than that? Less?"

"I do not know, Sabrina, a few days. At least two."

"How will we know when we're there?"

"We will just know."

"I feel like you're not telling me something."

"Sabrina, trust me, you will just know."

"Are you trying to avoid more of my questions?"

Legolas finally sighed and shook his head, "Sabrina, please rest, or do something that will occupy your mind." He asked, nearly pleading. The elven prince kept his eyes trained ahead, but he paused to look down at the emerald eyes staring up at him. "We will arrive there in a few days, and you will know when we arrive. You must trust me with this." He had never known someone to be so impatient. Sabrina just seemed to buzz with a constant energy and was having a real problem with sitting on a horse for hours on end. Legolas was trying to be patient with her, but it was a challenge, and she was not about to make it easier for the poor prince

Sabrina grumbled and leaned back against him, crossing her arms and was quite obviously pouting. Legolas shook his head and urged Arod onward. She still wanted to continue asking questions, it was the only thing that was alleviating the boredom that was sucking the energy right out of her. "I am so bored!" She cried, throwing up her arms. Legolas had to avoid her flailing limbs, lest he get struck in the face, and had to grab her arms, lowering them back down to her sides.

"I can tell, but please, just…go to sleep!" Legolas grumbled, now starting to lose the patience he was so carefully trying to maintain with her, but he was growing tired himself from the dull journey. He kept his eyes on the mountain before him, as if it dare move if he looked away for too long. "Or, at the very least, think about something else. How about what you are going to paint? Hmm?"

Sabrina let out an exaggerated sigh, relaxing against him and stared off into the distance as well, watching as they made their slow way toward the peaks in the distance. It would take a while, but to Sabrina it seemed that they would never get there. The mountain was so far away and they were going so slowly. But the day was still young; the sun rested high above them, pleasantly warm for the season and made their trek easy. However, all of this did not help to alleviate Sabrina's boredom. Perhaps it was that it was too easy; there was no challenge, no excitement! When he asked his question she knew he was trying to distract her from her monotonous thoughts, but it didn't work, "I am not sure…I am never really sure until I start anything. Even with my drawings my led leads me more then I lead it." She answered honestly, but at the sound of his sigh she knew that was not the response he was hoping for.

Legolas dropped it then, giving up and allowing Sabrina to attempt to go to sleep, but she just couldn't! She wasn't tired…but she was sure that if she asked Legolas anymore questions about how much longer the journey was he would lose his temper. Already she was hearing him grunt each time she shifted before him in the saddle, but it was much too quiet, so she chose her next question carefully.

"Do you ever get tired of traveling?" She asked quietly, looking back up at him, rolling her eyes up to look into his.

Legolas looked down at her, and she was relieved to see her question had not irritated him. He seemed to think for a few minutes, deliberating his answer before looking down. "No, but I will be glad to rest when we arrive to my home." He said, looking back up toward their destination.

"No? Not even after-" Sabrina stopped herself when she felt his entire body go rigid, almost like stone in the saddle, afraid she had gone too far, and sure that he did not want to talk about what he went through, about the ring…or about the journey and the war and the destruction. She averted her eyes when he glanced back down at her, but to her surprise, he still answered.

"No, not even after that." His voice was gentle, giving no hints that he was upset with her for bringing it up, but he also left it at that. Around her his arms loosened and relaxed, as did the rest of his body, and Sabrina relaxed too, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. She never seemed to learn. Sabrina remembered all the admonishing she used to get as a small elfling for speaking her mind. Rude they called her, but she had only ever been curious. Sabrina flinched as a harsh memory started surfacing…bullies, calling her names, shouting she was more dwarf then elf. Then the memory was gone as quickly as it had come.

A few hours passed, Sabrina had finally dozed off, and was quite startled when Legolas jumped down from the saddle and lifted her off after. Shaking her head and blinking to clear her tired vision she looked around, trying to figure out where they were and why they were stopping.

"shh, Arod needs to rest a bit and eat." Legolas told her, setting her down on the grass. Sabrina rubbed her eyes and looked around. They were by small woodlands, with a little stream gurgling by them. Legolas was there, kneeling by the brook, refilling their water supply. Sabrina stretched her limbs out, trying to wake up. She felt no reprieve from her boredom and she rolled around in the grass, groaning. There was always drawing…but what would she draw? She could draw Arod, but she drew countless horses. She could draw Legolas…but quickly banished the idea. Sabrina's eyes traveled to the little woods they had paused by and a smile spread across her face. Casting a look toward Legolas to make sure he was still distracted, Sabrina got up and bolted into the woods, ready to do some exploring, the thought of drawing now completely lost among the new hopes for an actual adventure and excitement! After all Sabrina had not seen any other woods than the ones that surrounded her home. She wandered if they were any different.

The woods turned out to be nothing really remarkable, but it was very nice and cool, and the foliage was lively and green. It was a lovely change of scenery and some of Sabrina's boredom was lifted as she walked deeper into the woods. However, as Sabrina ventured deeper and deeper into the trees she could not shake the feeling that something was off. There was something strange in the ait, but Sabrina could not put a finger on it…That was until she suddenly realized that it was much too quite…there were no birds chirping, or flitting about in the tree tops, or any little animals scurrying about on the ground, searching for food. At least not in the area she was in. Sabrina was confused, where were all the little animals. Against her better judgment Sabrina kept walking deeper into the woods, continuing to look for the missing creatures, her curiosity getting the better of her, but she did not encounter one. Not a one! Now Sabrina was getting really unnerved. There were always at least birds chirping!

But not much longer after her strange realization it seemed Sabrina would be getting her answer soon, much to her soon to be horror. There was a rustling in a nearby brush, and Sabrina moved toward it, thinking it might actually be a squirrel or some other small creature, hoping that it was, and that she was just being paranoid. That had to be it…she was just being paranoid, but when the brush rustled again Sabrina soon realized that whatever was in there was much too large to be some squirrel. She had begun to back away, taking careful steps backwards, her sharp eyes focused intently on the brush that was rustling more and more. Sabrina was holding her breath…the rustling paused…had it caught her scent? She continued to take steps backwards, but suddenly, with a loud _snap _Sabrina stepped on a dry twig. The brush rustled, and then it pounced.

Legolas suddenly felt off…he didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt a tug, as if his body was leaning toward something. The feeling did not cease and it was very distracting. It would not allow him to continue refilling their water supply. It was just too persistent. Not only would it not stop, it worsened as he stood, as if growing more frantic. Something was wrong…very wrong. Legolas whirled around, seeing that Sabrina was gone, and his heart began to pound. Where had she gone? He had only turned around for a few minutes! Slowly his eyes moved toward the woods. She hadn't… no…she wouldn't without him would she? In reply there was a loud, piercing scream that sent Legolas into a sprint, diving into the woods without a thought.

Legolas flew through the forest, feet barely touching the earth as he ran. For some reason he knew exactly where to go. Sabrina could not have gone very far into the forest. He hadn't been distracted that long. As he closed in on where she was he could hear snarling and snapping as well as…hiccups? Legolas finally leapt into a small clearing and was met with a very…odd sight. If the circumstances were different Legolas might have found the sight humorous, but at the moment he only felt dread…and confusion.

Sabrina was standing off against a large grey wolf with ragged fur and sharp, jagged teeth, wielding nothing but a large stick. She was trembling, holding the stick with both hands and trying to look as fierce as possible while hiccups popped out of her throat at regular intervals. She was hiccupping out of fear! Naturally, Legolas reached back for an arrow, but when his fingers encountered air he realized he had left his weapons back at the forests' edge. Mentally kicking himself Legolas looked down at the forest floor and silently bent to pick up the biggest rock he could find, along with a slightly smaller one.

Standing again, Legolas straightened his back completely, getting in a battle stance and throwing the smaller rock at the wolf as hard as he could. It struck the beast in the back of the head, causing it to yelp and whirl around, growling ferociously. Sabrina looked up as well, and for a moment relief spread across her face, then, noticing Legolas had no weapons, dread and guilt took its place. The wolf rounded fully, its attention drawn away from her to the larger, male elf that had struck it in the head. The beast bared its teeth, a snarl rippling out of it throat. Legolas himself kept a stony face, gripping his rock in an iron grip.

Legolas took the beast in, noting it was quite a young wolf that must have wandered away from the hunting group and come across Sabrina instead of whatever it had been tracking already and had found her to be an easy meal. Daring a glance to the female Legolas could see why. Sabrina was rather small, even for an elf, and there was nothing threatening about her in the least. She could have easily been mistaken for a little deer. Unfortunately the wolf took the split second Legolas used to glance at Sabrina for his opening and made his first pounce, but Legolas regained focus immediately and swung the rock down. Hitting the beast in flank right before it snapped its jaws shut inches from his face. With a yelp the creature fell back, but was right back up and snarling more ferociously than ever.

Legolas focused on it, keeping his breathing even, refusing to let the adrenaline rush over take him. He kept his limbs steady and eyes trained on the wolf. The wolf however was losing its patience. It paced to and from, licking its teeth and eyeing Legolas. It was only a matter of seconds, and Legolas knew it. He just had to wait and watch carefully. The wolf was young and excited; he wasn't as wise as his elders, so he did not think to calculate his next pounce. No, the beast leapt again without thought, however he was closer than the first time and Legolas had last time to react then he had anticipated. The prince raised his rock to strike the thing in the head, but before he could swing his arm there was a deafening _**Crack **_and the wolf's head snapped unnaturally to the side as he tumbled to the forest floor.

Surprised and confused, Legolas stared down at the twitching wolf, panting from the still coursing adrenaline. What was th- Legolas looked up and was utterly surprised to see Sabrina, wide eyed, panting, and with the stick still raised from striking the wolf right in the head. The prince stared at her for a few seconds, watching her continue to pant and hiccup. She had moved forward as soon as she had seen the beast's body tense the second time and had swung her weapon with all of her might right into the side of its head. The wolf had never even seen what had hit it. Finally, when Sabrina let out a sob, Legolas swept her up, carrying her out of the forest. She wept softly, still trembling with residual fear. Legolas tried to calm her as they made their way back to Arod, speaking to her softly. He assured her that everything was alright, and that she was safe. It took a bit, but Sabrina soon believed him and settled down, allowing him to set her down in the grass after they cleared the trees.

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling terrible for putting them both in danger, and watched Legolas quickly prepare for departure once more. She had no issue getting into the saddle this time, grateful to be on the move again. When the horse kicked into a gallop Sabrina held fast to the horn of the saddle, closing her eyes against the harsh winds the speed caused. After a mile or so Legolas slowed Arod into a trot, then a walk, letting the horse rest. Sabrina was still waiting for the lecture to begin. She was sure Legolas had a few words he wanted to say to her, and she was absolutely dreading them. They had only been out on the road for a few days and already Sabrina had gotten into trouble.

There were no words, however. Legolas stayed silent and so did Sabrina, not wanting to invoke any of his anger with foolish words. It was silent until night fell, and Legolas found a large rock gathering good for camping. He stopped Arod and hopped down, assisting Sabrina and quickly unloading. He handed Sabrina her blankets, telling her to set them down where she was most comfortable. She waited until he had laid down his things, and set down beside him, not wanting to be far from him that night. She was still scared, deep down, and wanted to feel reassured.

Legolas made no comment and lied down, getting as comfortable as he could on the ground, tugging his blanket over him and Sabrina did the same, her emerald eyes watching the prince. She curled up on her side, holding the blanket tight to her chin as she bravely asked;

"Are you not cross with me?"

It was some time before the Prince answered. He had rolled onto his side with his back facing her before she had asked, but he glanced over his shoulder, so she knew he heard. Finally he gave a quiet reply, "no."

Sabrina was a little baffled, "you do not have words to give me?" She asked quietly, almost whispering.

Again he did not answer immediately. He shifted here and there, rustled his blanket, and sighed. "I think you learned your lesson."

She had, and Sabrina was grateful he recognized that. Sabrina would no longer be wandering off without him. She trembled at the mere thought of being alone in a situation like that again, and in a strange gesture of affection, Sabrina pressed her cheek briefly into the middle of Legolas' back, between his shoulder blades before rolling over and falling asleep almost immediately.

Legolas blinked when he felt the pressure in his back and remained awake for a little bit after. He could not stop thinking about how that wee elf had struck that large beast in the head with a stick almost as big as she was. The image of her standing over that wolf with the stick in her hands, trembling from head to foot, was permanently burned into his mind. He would not have believed Sabrina had that in her before that moment, but now he wandered what other secrets she was hiding within her. Legolas looked over his shoulder at her one last time before surrendering to sleep, needing the rest after all the excitement the day had brought.

The next morning was bright and warm, brightening the moods of both elves as they awoke and began to eat breakfast. Sabrina ate quickly and got a few doodles in while Legolas packed up. Sabrina had tried to help at first, but it had become quickly apparent that she was more useful out of the way after she had almost tied herself up and nearly tripped Legolas twice. So she sat doodling Arod and little bushes while Legolas finished up.

He beckoned her over and Sabrina quickly lifted herself up into the saddle. She thought she was actually beginning to get the hang of it, and smiled at Legolas as he heaved himself up behind her. Legolas turned the horse and they were off at a lazy pace that was nice and steady. They were now headed straight for the mountains, before they had been more or less moving along the outline of them, but Legolas seemed to know what he was doing, so Sabrina did not question it. Trees began popping up more frequently and soon Sabrina could see the thicker forest ahead at the base of the mountains. She felt apprehensive at the sight of it, but then quickly admonished herself for being so silly. One wolf attack did not mean she should be scared of the woods for the rest of her days.

Legolas felt the tension in her body and silently patted her shoulder reassuringly. "We are very close now, are you not excited?" He asked, thinking fast to get her mind off of it. It seemed to work as she tilted her head back and smiled up at him.

"Yes…but do you really think I can learn how to paint?" She asked, expressing her worries for the first time. The past few days she had the same thought bothering her the entire way. What if she just could not paint? She had never picked up a paint brush in her life…or at least she had never been successful when she has done so. Would she ever be able to learn?

Legolas chuckled, "I believe so, if you put your mind to it."

Sabrina still had her doubts, and did not reply. She eyed the dark forest in the distance contemplating the prospect of actually painting.

"What would you like to paint first?" Legolas asked after a few more silent moments. It was a repeat of the question he had asked the previous day, but he hoped he might actually get an actual answer out of her this time.

At first Sabrina remained silent, her face pulled down in a deeply thoughtful expression. The prince waited patiently for her reply, knowing that she was thinking it over. She rolled her head from side to side, tapping the leather of the saddle. What did she want to paint first? She knew she wanted to paint something for herself first…if she learned how to paint her first painting would be for her own pleasure, no one else's. But what would she paint? She went over all of the things she loved and cherished and finally a smile split her face.

"I think I would like to paint an owl," she decided, the smile remaining as she pictured her favorite animal, "a heart faced one, I like those the best. I think they are the most beautiful." Sabrina sighed happily, nodding her head. She could see one perfectly in her head now, and wandered if she might actually be able to paint one in the future…That would be wonderful.

Legolas smiled too, glad she had answered. He thought it was a rather nice answer. It revealed something else that she liked. It was very odd, Sabrina was a chatterer, but hardly anything about her came out of her mouth. At first Legolas had not noticed, however, as he sat in the saddle now, he realized that she never actually spoke about herself, what she liked, what she didn't like, where she came from, or what her younger years were like. With all her talking it had gone over his head, but now it disturbed him a little. He had told her a few tid bits about himself. Not that she asked, he had just been trying to make conversation, and she loved hearing his stories. She just never spoke of herself. They only talked about the journey or about Legolas and his home.

He looked down at her, wanting to ask her more about herself, but she was already leaning against him and dosing off. With a shake of his head Legolas looked back up to the path ahead. The sun was rising steadily, heading toward the west. Legolas was hoping they could make it to the edge of the forest by nightfall. It would be a nice shelter to camp in and it would mean another leg of their journey over. As the sun moved across the sky however Legolas began to fear they would not make it before nightfall. He considered continuing through the night, depending on how close they made it…he supposed they would just have to keep moving and hope for the best. The trees around them were thick enough; they could hunker down at the base of one. It would just put Legolas at ease if they reached the forest edge.

Sabrina tossed here and there, or as well as she could toss in the saddle. He could tell she was waking up from her nap. Legolas had learned that Sabrina didn't really like napping; however when there was nothing else to do one really had no choice. He did try to start up another conversation, hopping to learn more of what Sabrina liked.

"Awake again?" Legolas asked with a slightly teasing tone slipping into his voice. Sabrina's eyes came into focus as she realized he had spoken to her and her still tired thoughts took a few moments to come together.

"Yes…are we any closer?" She mumbled, sitting up straighter in the saddle and looking ahead of them. The forest did seem closer and the trees closer together.

"Indeed. I am hopeful we will reach the edge of the forest by nightfall." Legolas confirmed, nodding his head, "do you feel better rested?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to get a rise out of her…and it worked.

"Humph, no! I don't like naps, I always feel even more tired! But I am so booored!" She groaned, leaning forward in the saddle and laying her head on Arod's neck, forlorn. She soon got uncomfortable and sat back up watching the trees go by one after the other.

Legolas held back the groan, back to the bored subject were they? He cast around for some ideas. Maybe a word game or some other simple thing to entertain them both? Legolas thought hard, he was not really good at coming up with these things on the spot. "How about a game?" Legolas asked, somewhat abruptly, causing Sabrina to twist her head to look up at him. He had hoped she would volunteer an idea, but she was curiously silent, watching him with large green eyes and patiently awaiting the rest of his statement. Well it looked like he was on his own… "Have you ever played….the fortunate-unfortunate game?" He thought of the game on the spot. It was a game his father used to play with him as a little one to keep him occupied, as he had been a very active and curious little elf. His father had been hard pressed to keep him occupied and out of trouble.

Sabrina shook her head, giving Legolas a puzzled expression, "how do you play?" She asked her interest having been peaked.

Legolas felt immensely relieved and gave her a genuine smile, "It is very simple really. One of us states an unfortunate event, not to tragic mind you, just a small grievance, and the other replies with a fortunate statement, like so; 'Unfortunately I seem to have lost my way, fortunately I have a map with me.' There, you see? Very simple." Legolas was slightly surprised he even remembered that silly game. His father always liked to keep Legolas thinking, his mind working. He almost hoped she would enjoy it as much as he had when he was little. "Why don't you start?"

For a moment she only blinked up at him, and then slowly began the game, "unfortunately I am very bored." A simple statement with a simple problem, a good start.

Legolas shook his head with a small chuckle, "but fortunately I have thought of a new game to play."

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be going anywhere."

"Fortunately I am very persistent."

Sabrina actually laughed at that. It burst from her mouth suddenly and startled both the elven prince and his steed. It wasn't shrill or anything, he had just not heard her laugh yet. It was almost musical, so full of mirth. It was a bursting laughter that infected everyone who heard it. And indeed Legolas' own face began to split in a wide smile.

When her laughter died to giggles and finally to nothing but a smile she continued the game, "unfortunately I have fallen off of my horse." Ah, now she was really playing!

"Fortunately, you were unharmed."

"Unfortunately my horse bolted, spooked by something."

"Fortunately your pack and supplies fell with you."

The game continued on like this for quite some time, with much more laughing and wilder events befalling their protagonist. Somehow she had ended up going on an adventure, going from chasing after her poor horse to trudging through the bogs of a marsh, to navigating winding tunnels infested with giant spiders and goblins, to trudging across a barren waste land and through the brambles of a thorny field, only to find herself facing a great mountain that towered above her.

"Unfortunately I have found myself standing before a large, jagged mountain face. There seems to be smoke bellowing from a cave at the top and I am hearing roars thundering from above." Sabrina could barely get her next bit out through all her giggling and glee.

Legolas himself was hard pressed to reply to that one with a straight face, "but fortunately you have found your horse grazing at the foot of it!"

They both guffawed with laughter, and Sabrina was unable to even continue. She couldn't get her next thoughts out of her mouth she was laughing so hard. She was almost out of breath before she finally stopped and took a deep breath, trying her best to quiet her residual giggles.

Their game ended with their mirth and they fell silent once more, but before it was a content silence shared in camaraderie rather than painful boredom. The sky above them was slowly beginning to grow dark as well, cloaking their comfortable companionship in the velvety blanket that was the blackening sky. Stars twinkled above their heads, surrounding the crescent moon that shone bright despite its thin shape.

The late hour was getting to Sabrina, and she let out a yawn and leaned back against her companion, wanting nothing more now then to stop and rest for the night. However Legolas still was not happy with how far they were from the forest, but it seemed he would have no choice but to stop for the night. He pressed on for a while longer before he was finally forced to pull Arod to a stop for the night.

Sabrina was out cold by this time, fast asleep with her eyes glazed and unfocused. Legolas laid her carefully at the base of a tree and unloaded the horse, preparing their blankets in the safest spot he could find. Even after being moved to her blankets Sabrina did not stir or seem to even notice. Perhaps that was a good thing, as Legolas did not think she would have slept very soundly if she knew they were camping so far from cover. However Legolas had chosen a secure spot for the night. They were well out of sight and it was comfortable enough.

Letting out a long breath Legolas lied down on his blankets, looking up at the inky sky above their heads. It was clear and teeming with bright stars. For the past few days the sky had been cloudless and for that Legolas was grateful it made their journey easier and it was a beautiful thing to see such a clear, ink colored wonderland at night. It put the mind to peace and cloaked the world in a sense of wonder. Legolas smiled and rolled over. He had chosen to stay close to Sabrina for her own security. He could tell she did not want to enter the strange forest. Legolas really hoped the Wolf incident had not scarred her for life. What elf didn't love the woodlands? However Legolas was sure Sabrina would be fine. Still he lay close to her, lest she awake startled in the night, he would be close by and he could at least give to her that sense of safety.

Finally Legolas began to succumb to sleep, his eyes losing focus and his mind slipping into weary thoughts. He hoped they could find what he was looking for, and he hoped they would be safe and he hoped above all else that he was not leading Sabrina into danger. He was beginning to see that she was not entirely equipped for a journey. He should have stayed at Rivendell a few more days and prepared her, but it was too late now…maybe when they reached his home he could train her a bit….she needed to learn how to ride a horse above all else….She would be alright…

Legolas slipped into unconsciousness at last, rolling to his back and falling deeply asleep under the net of the twinkling night sky. All was well for the moment, and he could not worry every second of the day…or night. His dreams would be peaceful, filled with the colors of his princely palette


End file.
